


Rules for Camp Halfblood

by The_Heartsmith



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comedy, Rules, Thomas Sanders Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Heartsmith/pseuds/The_Heartsmith
Summary: Oh gods no, a list of rules for Camp Halfblood!Wait... What the heck?





	Rules for Camp Halfblood

1\. The pegasi are not for having "epic sky battles" with.

  
2\. Do not dare Leo into replacing the lava wall's lava with orange cool aid.

  
3\. If a bottle has a skull on it, do NOT drink from it. (I'm looking at you, Leo.)

  
4\. NEVER replace Dionysus' wine with grape juice. You will get turned into a dolphin.

  
5\. Percy (and Jason) needs to immediately stop threatening Will whenever he is close to Nico.

  
6\. Whoever is leaving blunt swords in front of the Ares cabin, Chiron and Dionysus will not be held responsible for your death(s).

  
7\. Do not dive in the toilets! It may look tempting, but three people have already drowned.

  
8\. Piper is forbidden from using charmspeak on the wooden nymphs.

  
9\. Do not tickle Festus.

  
10\. Stop.

  
11: I SAID, DO NOT TICKLE FESTUS.

  
12. ~~If a younger child hurts themselves, throw them in the river to heal!~~

  
13\. Ignore rule 12, everyone is not a son of Poseidon!

  
14\. And stop giving Percy pencils.

  
15\. Do not plant flowers in front of the Demeter cabin, they will grow thick as trees.

  
16\. Also, if ANYONE is hurt, take them to the infirmary. Will will take care of them.

  
17\. Keep Clarisse away from the Hades cabin, I don't know what Nico did, but he's a dead man. (And not just on the inside.)

  
18\. Stoll brothers, stop speaking swedish, we can't understand you!

  
19\. Aldrig! //you know who

  
20. ~~If Annabeth eats my fries again without asking, I will haunt her down.~~

  
21\. Ignore rule 20, Annabeth can eat all the fries she wants!

  
22\. Stop calling centaurs "pony-men".

  
23\. Frank is no longer allowed to turn into a chimera.

  
24\. Hazel NO.

  
25\. No one is allowed to write rules on this list any more.

**Author's Note:**

> Final and last rule: Whoever is singing Dear Evan Hansen in the middle of the night needs to stop before that damn glove gets shoved up your ass.


End file.
